deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Viet Cong
The Viet Cong was a political faction and guerrilla force who battled the South Vietnamese and United States. Their goal was to unite Vietnam and implant a communist government. The group was established in 1960 and took on the title of National Liberation Front to encourage non-communist South Vietnamese to join the group. The Viet Cong staged successful ambushes against the United States and other anti-communist forces. The guerrilla force is most known for their booby traps and fast-paced attack styles. Their most notable operations include the Tet Offensive and an attack on the US Embassy in Saigon. The group was officially dissolved in 1976 after Vietnam was reunited and made into a communist country, although after sustaining heavy casualties in the 1968 Tet Offensive, they were never much of a threat again. Battle vs. IRA (by Omnicube1) IRA Viet Cong Five IRA members are in Vietnam and are demanding a captured Viet Cong operative to them the location of his leader. He refuses and the IRA members torture him with jumper cables. Suddenly, a bullet rips through the jaw of one the IRA operatives. One IRA sniper raises his M1 Garand M1C and targets a Viet Cong marksman wielding a Dragunov SVD. The snipers fire at each other but miss. The IRA squad hear screams and come under heavy fire from the Viet Cong. The IRA team leader raises his Browning Hi-Power and finishes off the Viet Cong captive. One IRA member fires his AR-18, killing a Vietnamese assailant. But one of his comrades raises his Uzi and kills off the Irishman wielding the rifle. An IRA operative shoots his Thompson M1921 and wounds the Viet Cong squad leader. While downed, he raises his Stechkin APS, switches it to full-auto, and releases a torrent of bullets at his assailant. The two remaining Irishmen fall back into the jungle. The Vietnamese leader yells for his men to fan out and search for them. They pair up and creep through the jungle. Two standard Viet-Cong grunts hear a click. They look-up and see that an IRA member above them has lit the rag to his Molotov Cocktail. He smirks and hurls the incendiary device at them. The two grunts are set ablaze. The Viet Cong leader aims his AKM rifle and kills the Irishman wielding the Molotov. Suddenly, two rounds hit the chest of the leader. He falls to the ground and bleeds out. He draws his Stechkin APS and demands in Vietnamese for his assailant to come out. Another bullet flies and lands itself into the forehead of the squad leader. The remaining Viet Cong sniper waits for his target. He immediately sees his enemy and fires the last round in his Dragunov. The round hits the IRA sniper in the right chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The Viet Cong operative walks up to him and smiles at him. He pulls the pin of his F1 Grenade and shoves the grenade down the bullet wound of the IRA member. The Vietnamese sniper walks away and smirks when he hears the sound of the grenade detonating. WINNER: VIET CONG experts opinion:this story is just something a little sick minded five year old boy made,none of this happend in veitnam period. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. IRA (by Jar teh marksman) IRA: Viet Cong: The battle starts as 4 IRA members are inside a warehouse, checking their weapons. One IRA member is standing on the rooftop, keeping a watchout. 5 Viet Cong members approach from behind the warehouse. Suddenly, one notices the IRA member standing on the top. They split up, as 4 go to raid the warehouse, and one goes around another way. The one that is going around the other way, notices a ladder leading to the top of the top of the warehouse. The IRA member on top suddenly hears a noise. He turns around, to find himself falling to the ground after being pushed off. The other 4 Viet Cong soldiers break into the building. One starts spraying his RPK, hitting one IRA member. Not long after, he is hit and killed with an HK21. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA member pushed off of the roof, slowly regains conciousness. Trying to ignore the pain, he gets back up, AR-15 in hand. He notices the 3 unknown soldiers vacating the premisis. He sees his other soldiers, and follows behind the Viet Cong. One IRA member turns around a corner, and torches a Viet Cong member. Shortly after, another Viet Cong member pulls out his AK-47, and delivers a few rounds straight into the IRA member's chest. IRA: Viet Cong: As the 2 Viet Cong soldiers retreat back, one IRA member readies his AR-15 to take a shot, he is butt-ended by a Mat-49, and then mowed down. IRA: Viet Cong: One IRA member finds himself in a jungle-like area. As he hears shouting from behind, he starts running. A Viet Cong member starts following behind, Tokarev in hand. The IRA member hears the shouting getting closer, so he turns around, and starts firing his AR-15. It hits the VC in the leg. Just as he thinks he's successful, he falls and gets impaled on Punji Stakes. IRA: Viet Cong: The VC limps over to see the dead body of his enemy. Just when he turns around, he's decimated by the Webley. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA hears movement, and ducks into some bushes. He spots 2 VC. After they pass by, he jumps up, and shoots one in the back with the AR-15. IRA: Viet Cong: The remaining VC notices, and tries to shoot him. It doesn't succeed, because the IRA member has already disappeared. The remaining VC then slowly advances out of the jungle. He enters a building, but then is grabbed and thrown down to the ground. He grabs the leg of the IRA, and trips him up. The remaining VC gets up, and tries to step on the IRA. He rolls out of the way, and jumps up. Seeing that the VC is standing in the doorway, he pushes him back outside, closes the door, detonates a Nail Bomb, and blows the VC away. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA opens the door, and looks down at his kill. He pumps his fist into the air, and calls out "IRELAND!!!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The experts believe that the IRA won because of their better weapons and training. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information It is unclear as to whether the author was aware he was re-doing this battle, as the rematch received no comments from the original author on the blog post, there are no existing talk records indicating asking to redo the battle, and both the original author, and the author of this rematch are inactive. What ever the case may be, there was a different outcome this time around. Battle vs. Medellin Cartel (by The Deadliest Warrior) Medellin Cartel: Viet Cong: Four Viet Cong operatives are sneaking through a series of warehouses in a district plaza. One Communsit Kinh (a term used for North Vietnamese people) bends down and begins to set up the explosive F1/POMZ trip-mine trap, as the rest of the group sneaks in a building where voices speaking in Spanish can be heard. The building is occupied by four Medellin Cartel members, and they are about to send off a shipment of cocaine to one of their clients. One of the Colombian thugs grabs a bag full of cocaine and money for one of the Cartel's clients as 3 of the the VC troops watch. Deciding that this place would be excellent to set up their headquarters, the Viet Cong jump out, with MAT-49's and AK-47's firing. The Cartel member with the drugs and money jumps aside and is struck in the leg. The Cartel members quickly dive for their weapons and begin to fire back. One jumps back up, M60 in hand, and a quick burst from the machine gun downs a Viet Cong carrying an AK. The gun jams, however, and the two other Cong attackers kill the thug with their own rifles. The Viet Cong rush in, and the other Cong who had set up the booby trap rushes in with them. The Medellin Cartel retreats, shooting wildly over their shoulders as they take off, tthe wounded member quietly staying behind. He takes out his Dual-Uzis and stumbles after the VC soldiers, but takes a wrong turn and ends up lost in his own hideout. Unluckily he stumbles upon the trip-wire and the resulting blast kills him. The Congs hear the explosion and grin amongst each other, knowing they have one less opponent to deal with. One of the Congs is holding a TT33 pistol, and as he turns the corner, shots ring out. Confused, the Viet Cong looks wildly around, but never sees the Cartel thug with the Colt pistol as the Colombian pulls the trigger one final, deadly time. He is shot up by the other two Viet Congs who are toting their submachine guns and assault rifles. The Viet Cong are not aware that the last Medellin Cartel member is still alive, so they head back to the meeting room and grab as many weapons, money, and drugs as they canbefore they load it all in a truck and begin to drive away, planning to return later to loot the rest. Down a side alley, the Cartel boss hears the motor of his truck and ducks behind some trash bins as the truck drives by. Waiting for a moment, the boss steps out again and triumphantly raises a detonator over his head. The Viet Cong looks in the rear-view mirror and tries to stop the car in terror, but is too late. As they open the doors to get our, the Cartel boss blows up the bomb under the truck, sending flames and shrapnel flying all over. The Cartel boss laughs to himself and walks back to his meeting room to report the attack to his boss. Expert's Opinion Although the VC supporters claimed that their "victory" in the Vietnam War would have them prevail, the Cartel supporters knew that the Cartel's more heavy-hitting weaponry and squad-combat experience would have them prevail. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombie Hunter (by KevlarNinja) Viet Cong: Zombie Hunter: In the Jungles of Vietnam, a RV full of Zombie Hunters treks through the mud. The Hunter leader (who is a Vietnam vet) is talking about his battles. The driver suddenly sees a look-out tower up ahead. Meanwhile, in the tower, a Viet Cong sniper sees the RV and shoots the driver with his Dragunov. Without a driver, the RV crashes into the look-out tower. The sniper falls out of the tower and onto the hood of the RV. The Zombie Hunter leader sees the sniper. He says "At least it's not zombies." as he shoots the sniper in the head with his Hunting Rifle. The hunters come out of the RV with all of there weapons. Meanwhile, the rest of the Viet Cong see what has happened, and there leader shouts "Nguoi My!" which is Vietnamese for Americans. The Viet Cong grab there weapons and charge toward the Zombie Hunters. One of the Zombie Hunters shoots one of the Viet Cong in the chest with his AR-15. Suddenly, the AR-15 Hunter trips and falls in the mud. He get's back up and tries to shoot a Kinh with an AK-47, who laughs when his gun jams with mud and shoots him. As both warriors spread out, the Zombie Hunter leader and a second Hunter chases a Kinh though some tall grass. The Kinh steps over a trip wire, and the Zombie Hunter leader stops the youngster just in time. The leader cuts the trip wire and points toward the Punji Stake Ball it would have sent flying toward the Hunter. As the Hunter looks at the Stake Ball in terror, the Kinh that they were chasing sneaks up behind them and shoots the second Zombie Hunter in the back with his MAT-49. Before the the Kinh can kill the leader, a third Zombie Hunter rips the Kinh apart with a chainsaw. The leader gives the chainsaw hunter a pat on the back for saving his life. Meanwhile, a female hunter sprays a Kinh with Uzi fire. She treks on and finds a POMZ-2 trap. She remembers what the leader said about them, but she can't help thinking she is forgetting something. As she cuts the trip wire, she pulls out the mine....and sets off the F1 Grenade. The Zombie Hunter leader sees the AK Kinh and throws a Molotov Cocktail, which lights him on fire. Before he dies, he runs towards the trees, which catches fire too. As a rageing inferno burns, the Viet Cong leader runs towards the entrance of some underground tunnels. The two leaders fire back and forth, the Viet Cong leader with his TT-33, and the Zombie Hunter leader with his Six-Shooter. A few moments later, inside the tunnels, the younger Zombie Hunter catches up the the VC leader, who tries to shoot him, but he's out of ammo. As the Zombie Hunter pulls out his Katana, the VC leader runs over to a table and finds an AK with a Bayonet and some TT-33 ammo. He takes both, and tries to stab with his knife, but the hunter blocks with his sword. This goes on for a bit until the VC leader kicks the Zombie Hunter....into a Punji Stake pit. The VC leader hears the leader coming towards the room he's in, he reloads his pistol and shoots the Hunter in the head before he can even turn around. The VC leader spits on the Zombie Hunter's corpse. Later, he comes out of the tunnels, downhill from were he started, looks at the burning fire, and takes a moment of silence for his fallen comrades. Winner:Viet Cong Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Viet Cong's major advantage was being ingenious masters of warfare whereas the Zombie Hunters struggled to fight monsters with no brains. Zombie Hunters were just people with guns, while Viet Cong were actual trained soldiers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. R.U.F. (by Urbancommando77) VC: 5 RUF: 5 In the Mekong Delta, three VC guerrillas protect a Rat Tunnel. One of the guerrillas see four RUF Rebels and one rebel in a stolen Sampan. "Look!" The guerrilla yelled in Vietnamese. Two of the guerrillas pull AK-47s out and the other one grabbed his MAT-49. One of the Guerrillas yell in vietnamese and fires rapidly, hitting two of the Rebels. RUF: 3 One of the rebels pull a Galil and fires several rounds into the guerrilla. VC: 4 The rebels charged at the Guerrillas. The VC guerrilla guards retreat into the tunnel. One of the rebels run to the side of the tunnel. He looked down the rat tunnel to see a hail of bullets. The rebel recoiled and fell to the ground and springs up as the other rebels looked at his untouched face. The rebel walked around the corner where his fellow rebels couldn't see him. All the rebels heard was wire snapping, leaves rustling and a painful scream. The rebels ran around the corner to see a twitching body in a punji stick pit. RUF: 2 The remaining two place an IED and run to the sampan. Two VC soldiers climb up just to be blown to shreds by an IED VC: 2 One of the guerrillas climb up and planted a claymore and pulls out a Tokerev. The rebels fired their makorovs wildly at him, but the guerrilla lunged into cover. One of the rebels pulled out an RPG and fired above the cover, horrebly injuring the VC guerrilla. The rebel pulled his makarov back out and ran to the guerrilla. The guerrilla loaded his tokerev and killed the rebel, a few seconds later, he died. VC: 1 RUF: 1 The last guerrilla exited the rat tunnel and charged at the rebel with his bayonet. The rebel pulled his machete out and sliced the guerrilla's arm. The VC guerrilla stabbed the rebel six times. RUF: The guerrilla went to the sampan and washed his wounds off. WINNER: VIET CONG Expert's Opinion While the RUF had superior equipment, Viet Cong had the home field advantage, as well as superior tactics and knowledge of the terrain that won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Free French Forces (by Cfp3157) TBW Final Verdict TBW Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Vietnamese Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Communist Warrior